Falling for you
by momochan1995
Summary: A small story about roxas and kairi just read the story I suck at summeries.


**So again this yet again a roxas kairi story more like a songfic but it describes kairi and Roxy's feelings enjoy! And I do not own Kingdom Hearts unfortunately… **

_I don't know but, I think I may be falling for you droppin so quickly _

I've been falling for you after high school and yet were still friends.

_Maybe I should, keep this to myself wait until I know you better_

I've always kept this to myself and I waited to know you better throughout the years.

_I am trying not to tell you but I want to, scared of what you'll say_

I've tried so hard not to tell you but I want to so bad…I'm scared of you denying me.

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head _

Xx

Kairi P.O.V

I got tired of holding my love for him inside of me so I ran outside of my condo towards his apartment where he lived don't call me a stalker I'm just his friend. My hair blowing through my face and the sweet-salt aroma drifting in my nose ignoring it I stopped in front of his apartment looking up the stairs cursing under my breath. My heart is racing every second I run up the stairs up to his room number half nervous and determined to tell him my love that I always kept inside of me locked up in my heart. Stopping in front of his door I took a breath and stood there in silence before knocking on his door then taking in a deep breath I knocked on his door hearing footsteps then the lock opening. "Yes? Oh hi kai!" Roxas said ruffling his unruly spiked hair grinning his goofy grin that always made me smile making my heart skip a beat. "Hey roxas err umm I need to tell you umm…something?" I said in a quiet mumble looking to the side then looking into his ice-blue eyes that were so captivating to me. "Sure here come in its weird that you're just standing here right in front of my door right?" Roxas said laughing half-heartedly grabbing my hand making me flinch at how warm his hand was on mine but were just friends. "You want a drink first?" Roxas asked pouring water in a glass for me taking the glass I sipped a little before gulping it down my throat nervously. "So what did you want to tell me?" Roxas asked smiling making me blush a little but I forced it to go away sucking up some air into my chest. "Roxas…I think I-" but before I could say anything he kissed me lightly fluttering my eyelids taking moments in realizing before returning the kiss smiling. After what seemed minutes we both stopped to breathe in some air I looked at him in surprise seeing his goofy smile again making me laugh throwing my arms around his neck smiling. "What was that for?" I said looking up at him still placing one hand on his shoulder curiously looking into his warm-filled eyes smiling "well I err…wanted to tell you that I've always liked you since high school but I thought you umm liked Riku instead" Roxas said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head blushing making me smile again grabbing his hand. Of all my life I've never felt happier to be with the perfect person that was always perfect to me, "So I guess were boyfriend and girlfriend now huh?" Roxas said excitedly holding both of my hands smiling making me giggle. "I guess so boyfriend" I said joking pinching his right cheek making him grunt. "You know I never liked that riku guy" Roxas said embracing his arm around my waist making me squeak receiving a chuckle from him. "I never liked him roxas besides he was annoying me by stalking me ALLLLL the time" I said rolling my eyes "oh…" Roxas said with a dumb founded face looking to the side. "Oh my gosh guy's are so sensitive" I laughed receiving a tickle from roxas making me burst out laughing "pshhh yah right! Girls are sensitive too!" Roxas said losing his balance having us both topple over each other on the ground laughing our asses off. "I love you" he said grinning making me blush even more pecking him on the cheek "I do too roxas".

Xxooo

_And now I just can't hide it I think I'm falling for you_

_I can't stop thinking bout it I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you oh oh no no oh oh oh _

_Oh I'm falling for you_

We both rode off into the setting sun in his car along the coastline listening to the song with Roxas's left hand on mine and the other on the steering wheel smirking singing along. "I love you kai…so much" Roxas said pecking me on the cheek "me too" I said looking around to where the beach was seeing the waves crashing along the shoreline.

I did fall for you roxas.

**Done and done! Short stories of them both from the song falling for you by Colbie Calillat my favorite song so thank you and R.R!**

**Bye! :D **


End file.
